Mr and Mrs Banks
by GryffindorGirl1997
Summary: The story of Julia and Adam Banks as they navigate married life and parenthood.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks**

**This is my first Mighty Ducks Fanfic so please be nice!**

**Enjoy! **

Adams POV

When I arrived home from practice around 5pm, I was greeted by the smell of something cooking. As I walked into the kitchen I saw the love of my life singing along to the radio while preparing my favourite dinner, chicken parmesan. She didn't notice me come in, so I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her from behind. She quickly turned in my arms and I gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Hey Jules, how was your day?", I asked my beautiful wife. "Pretty good, I had a rather easy day because I only had to see 3 clients. How was practice?". "It was rough, coach is really pushing for us to win the Cup this year!" I decided to go watch Sportscentre so Julie could finish making dinner.

Julie and I started dating when we were 17 and have been together ever since. I proposed to her on our fifth anniversary and we were married a year later. We have been married for almost two years now. I was drafted to the Boston Bruins that same year and entered the league the next season. I am now the captain of the team and the league MVP for the last three years. Julie came with me to Boston and attended Boston College, now eight years later we are still together and Julie is a sports psychologist. She decided that this would be a great career path for her because she couldn't continue to play hockey after her first four years of college.

We currently live in a two story, 4 bedroom house in Beacon Hill, MA, and are living quite comfortably for two 25 year olds. The house is rather large for just the two of us, but we are planning on having a family eventually, so we wanted to have room to expand our family. Other than the size of the house, we don't tend to really splurge on much. We don't drive Lamborghinis or Maseratis, instead I drive a Chevy Tahoe and Julie drives a Chevy Traverse. Fancy vehicles aren't really made for transporting hockey gear anyway.

A few moments later I was snapped out of my trance when Julie called to say that dinner was ready. Since it's only the two of us we normally eat at the island, rather than at the dining room table. Dinner was delicious to say the least. After I put both mine and Julie's dishes in the dishwasher, I headed into the living room to join Julie. When I entered the room Jules was cuddled up on the couch watching The Bachelor. When she saw me enter she immediately moved to let me sit next to her before snuggling into my chest. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before asking her why she even watches this show. "I watch it because I like to watch all of the catfights that happen over some superficial guy." I nodded my head in response before pulling her closer to my body.

After the show was over Julie looked up at me with her big green orbs and said, "Adam I know that we're still young and wanted to wait a little longer before we have kids, but I think I want a baby and I think we're ready for a baby. My career is in a place where I can afford to take a break and your career is stable enough to support the both of us plus the expenses of a baby." I processed what she had just said before responding, "Jules how long have you felt this way?" She responded by saying, "I've been thinking about it a lot these past few months." "Well if you want to do this then I want to. I know that we can handle this and that you will be the greatest mom!" I dropped a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Really Adam! Are you sure that you want to do this because if you want to wait I'm okay with it." "Jules I'm sure! Actually why don't we start now!" I said as a scooped her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to our bedroom.

Julie's POV

I awoke the next morning to the sweet smell of bacon. I jumped out of bed and padded down to the kitchen where I found Adam in an apron that read 'Kiss the Cook' flipping pancakes. He may not cook often but he is a great cook. I sat at the island and looked on as he plated the pancakes and bacon before he placed one of the plates in front of me and joined me at the island. After I finished eating, I went upstairs to shower before changing into my favourite pair of yoga pants and a purple tank top. I also brushed my hair before putting it up in a messy bun. It was Saturday and one of the few days that both Adam and I were going to home this month. Thankfully it's only early in the season and Adam's next game isn't until Wednesday.

When I re-entered the bedroom Adam was lying on the bed watching highlights from his game Thursday night on his iPad. He placed the iPad on the nightstand when he saw me before motioning for me to join him on the bed. I obliged and immediately snuggled into his side while resting my head on his shoulder. I love the moments like this where we can just relax and enjoy each others presence.

We remained in bed for most of the day until Adam suggested that we go to our favourite restaurant for dinner. It's a little Thai place on the main street of town. I ordered my favourite spicy chicken stir fry while Adam ordered the beef stir fry. We enjoyed the meal then headed home for some more baby making.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Comment if you want more!**

**-Gen**


End file.
